


Get What You Want (Good Idea)

by HDO



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meddling, Original Character Death(s), Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, break-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDO/pseuds/HDO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Hmm.” Kono nodded while studying Cath’s glum face. “Well, screw the boys,” she announced candidly. “We’ll have our own version of co-worker fraternization and show them.” She gave Cath a cheeky grin.</i>
</p>
<p> <i>Cath looked at her and let out a surprised laugh. “Boys? Didn’t realize they’re still referred to as boys at your age.</i></p>
<p> <i>“They are when they’re punks like the guys we were with.”</i></p>
<p> After Catherine and Kono break up with Steve and Adam, they grow closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get What You Want (Good Idea)

**Author's Note:**

> So when I read months ago that Michelle Borth was being brought onto the show full-time, I concluded that I would at some point write a Cath/Kono fic. Because you know what this fandom needs more of? Femslash. You're welcome. Some things I need to mention:
> 
> 1\. Posting this right after the Steve/Cath cuteness of 3.11 is mildly awkward. Please let it be known that I actually really like Steve/Cath. This fic is just me playing around with an idea. 
> 
> 2\. Please let it also be known that I also really like Steve/Danny. MCDANNO 4EVAH. I also like Steve and Danny as individual characters. I'm a little mean to them in this fic as a way to portray Cath and Kono's perspectives, and also just out of affection. Everyone you adore needs a gentle ribbing now and then.
> 
> 3\. But wow, I do NOT like Adam and thus Adam/Kono, pretty much because of what he did to her in 2.22. What I dislike just as much is how the show barely even addressed the aftermath of what would be a really traumatic experience for Kono, tough cop or not. I would have still hated that they did that to her character just for a dramatic moment even if they had realistically followed it with an argument or a break-up, but instead they had her give some throwaway line over the phone turning the incident into a _joke._ The fuck? So, this fic is one way of me dealing with all of those feelings. You can expect more fic to come from those feelings as well. 
> 
> 4\. Many dudes I have been involved with this year have been punks, even the ones that were just friends. And I read [this book.](http://www.ingalagringa.com/rose/books-writing/cunt-a-declaration-of-independence/) So writing a really girl-centric story is my pity-party present to myself.
> 
> 5\. I am only kinda okay with this fic, but I'm just giving in and posting it because it has taken me WEEKS to finish and edit it. I just can't seem to work it into something I am really satisfied with anymore at this point. I also think the title is really lame but can't think of anything better [3/16/14: updated the title slightly but I don't know if I like it any better.] So just focus on the sloppy make-outs, that's what I do.
> 
> 6\. FYI, this is canon AU because Cath is part of the team in this fic. Without reasons given as to why. Just uh, roll with it. *Flashes artistic license*

“Hey,” Kono called out to Cath, putting down her beer bottle as she angled her barstool towards her. The place was maybe half full, so she didn’t have to raise her voice much to catch Cath’s attention. “Thanks for meeting me out here.”

“Don’t mention it, I’m more than happy to,” Cath replied as she sat down in the barstool next to Kono’s. “It’s been a rough couple of weeks.”

“Same here.” Kono let out a weary laugh. “You want something to drink? I’ll buy.”

“Sure,” Cath answered. She flagged down the bartender. “I’ll have what she’s having.”

The bartender nodded, popped open another beer, and placed it in front of Cath. She immediately took a long pull from the bottle.

Kono grinned with the rim of her beer bottle against her lip. “You wanna tell me what happened?”

Cath set down her beer and sighed. “I think you should go first. Mine’s a bit of a doozy.”

“I was the one who asked you out here, so fair enough.” Kono took another swig from her beer in preparation. “Well, long story short, I broke it off with Adam.”

“Really?” Cath replied, surprised. 

“Yeah. Turns out he wasn’t so clean after all.” Kono let out a bitter huff. “I got played.”

“How did you figure it out?” Cath asked.

“I don’t know. Chalk it up to instincts, I guess.” Kono shrugged. “I started snooping around some of his stuff, and then did some more organized investigating using the 5-0 office.”

Cath raised her eyebrows. “And?” 

Kono shook her head. “He’s definitely downsized, but some of the things he told me were clean are still unapologetically dirty. I couldn’t delude myself anymore that he was really committed to legitimizing the family business when he had blatantly lied to me.”

“Damn,” Cath remarked.

“Yeah. I can’t deal with liars. So that was it. I called him out on his bullshit and left.” Kono let out a long breath. “I don’t really know what I was thinking. I’m a _cop._ I had absolutely no business being with him.”

“Don’t sweat it too much. Follies of youth. At least you got out of it unscathed,” Cath placated.

“Well, that’s not completely true,” Kono said distantly. She bounced one of her legs absentmindedly. 

Cath looked down at the knee and then back up at Kono’s profile. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Kono stilled her leg and was silent for several moments before starting. 

“After his father was killed, he didn’t want me to go to the team because he wanted to take care of Wo Fat himself. He pointed a gun at me and then tied me up. It took awhile for any of the team to find me.” She rolled her beer bottle between her hands on the bar, dragging condensation over the polished wood.

“Oh,” Cath said softly. “I’m so sorry.”

Kono looked at Cath after a moment. “Yeah, me too. But that’s history now.” She turned to look for the bartender and waved her down. “Another one, please. Do you want something else?” she asked Cath.

“No, I’m still working on this one. Thanks, though.” Cath gave her a small smile.

Once Kono had her new beer, she turned towards Cath. “So, your turn now. Spill.”

Cath grimaced. “I’m worried it’s not really my story to tell.”

Kono tilted her head, curious. “But there’s a chance it might be, yeah?”

Cath braced an elbow on the bar and leaned her forehead into her palm. “Probably not. It involves some of our team members.”

Kono grinned mischievously. “Now you’ve gotta tell me. You can’t not tell me after saying something like that. Dish it!”

Cath folded her arms on the bar and sighed heavily. “Well, let’s start with the easy part. I broke it off with Steve.”

Kono gasped. “No way, not the boss man! What happened?”

Cath opened her mouth and closed it as she tried to find her next words. “It’s just, you’ve noticed how close he and Danny are, right?”

“Uh oh, were you a little jealous of their bromance?” Kono teased. 

Cath chewed her lip. “Yeah, actually.”

Kono’s expression fell. “Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Cath sighed. “It’s just, I started noticing certain things that seemed sort of odd. I couldn’t ever get the man to take me out on a proper date, but he takes Danny out to special places all the time. Hiking, driving, fishing, you name it. And the way Steve just…” Cath gestured with a hand. “ _Looks_ at him.”

“Huh. I never quite thought about it that way before,” Kono said, frowning.

“It was pretty hard to ignore when you’re his girlfriend, or whatever I was,” Cath said, sounding more resentful than she had intended to. “Our thing was alright when I was away at sea, but once I was here full time, I found myself wanting more. Anytime I tried to talk to him about putting a name to what we were, he resisted. I couldn’t understand what was holding him back, until it just clicked one day.” 

“Go on,” Kono urged.

Cath leaned her forehead into her palm again. “I called him out on his feelings for Danny.”

Kono whistled. “Damn, girl.”

“Yeah,” Cath conceded ruefully. “I knew it was a bit of a gamble, but at that point it felt more like a very well-educated guess. He was really angry and denied it up and down. But what do you know, a few weeks later he called me to let me know he and Danny were…” She turned her head in her hand to look at Cath. “…Together.” 

Kono gasped. “What! You’re _kidding_ me! They’re really together?” She shook her head. “Those assholes, I can’t believe they haven’t told me and Chin.”

“It’s probably because of me,” Cath said miserably. “Have you noticed? They have been really awkward around me since Steve told me about them, even though I’m doing my best to play along like everything’s fine. It’s making work damn uncomfortable sometimes.”

“No kidding,” Kono muttered, shaking her head. “I thought something seemed off. I can only imagine how annoying that is. At least I made sure my boyfriend didn’t work at the same place as me.” Kono winced. “Sorry, that didn’t come out right.”

“No, you’re right,” Cath agreed. “I thought things would get even better once I joined since we’d actually be spending real time together. But instead, I learned that I was actually the uninteresting party in a love triangle.”

Kono shook her head again. “Trust me, you’re not uninteresting.”

“Thanks for the reassurance,” Cath said with a laugh. “It just takes the wind out of your sails a bit when your presumably straight boyfriend leaves you for…” she gave the bar a consternated look. “A man. A short, hairy man.”

Kono tried to quell her laughter and failed. “Sorry. That’s not really funny, I’m sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I think you’re smokin’ hot. Really, I think everyone ever would think you’re smokin’ hot.” She gave Cath an encouraging grin.

Cath chuckled at her expression. “Good to know.”

“And really, does McGarrett ever make sense? He’s just full of surprises all the time,” Kono continued, leaning towards Cath.

“Yeah, that’s for sure,” Cath replied derisively. “He also surprised me by changing from a life-long commitment-phobe to exclusivity, just like that.” Cath punctuated her words with a snap of her fingers, then fell to silence and pretended to scrutinize the wall behind the bar. 

“Hmm.” Kono nodded while studying Cath’s glum face. “Well, screw the boys,” she announced candidly. “We’ll have our own version of co-worker fraternization and show them.” She gave Cath a cheeky grin. 

Cath looked at her and let out a surprised laugh. “Boys? Didn’t realize they’re still referred to as boys at your age.”

“They are when they’re punks like the guys we were with.” Kono raised her beer to Cath. Cath laughed again and clinked the neck of her bottle with Kono’s.

 

Cath met Kono out on the beach in the early morning, the sun just barely peeking out over the ocean. She saw Kono munching on an energy bar at a picnic table, surfboard propped against the table. 

Kono’s face lit up as she noticed her approaching. “Hey!” She hollered as she shot up and waved at Cath. She was dressed in a loose tank top and short-shorts over a bikini.

“Hey!” Cath answered. “You ready?”

Kono smiled, her dimples showing. “Yeah, let’s head out.”

Once they were closer to the water, they stopped to strip down to their bikinis.

“Jeez, look at those abs!” Kono teased, checking out Cath. “Those are impressive.”

Cath blushed, feeling unexpectedly shy. She let out a nervous laugh and answered, “well, gotta be ripped and ready to be Navy, and old habits die hard. Although, be easy on me when we’re out in the water? I’m still a little bit of a beginner at this.”

“You got it, although something tells me you’re gonna be great.” Kono grinned at her over her shoulder as she jaunted down to the water. 

When Cath wiped out and banged up her shoulder, they went to Kono’s car and patched her up with Kono’s first aid kit. 

“Told you I’m a beginner,” Cath joked. She was sitting sideways in one of the back passenger’s seats, bare feet digging into the sand. 

Standing over her, Kono laughed around the large wrapped bandage hanging out from between her teeth as she disposed of the antiseptic wipe. She took the bandage from her teeth and unpeeled it. “You’re still great to me,” she answered, and gently put the bandage on Cath’s shoulder.

 

It had been Kono’s idea. Kono was in the middle of the club’s crowded dance floor, grinding with a cute guy. Cath and Chin watched from one of the booths along the wall, Cath drinking a cocktail and Chin sipping on seltzer water.

“So you’re not going to intervene here?” Cath joked to Chin, motioning her head at Kono.

Chin smiled good-naturedly. “Trust me, she’s always been a bit of a wild child. Can’t stop her, so might as well just watch her to make sure no guys do anything they’ll regret.”

“Let me guess, they’d regret it because of you?” Cath asked teasingly.

“Exactly,” Chin answered with a charming smile.

“Well, is this guy doing something he’d regret yet?” Cath asked as she watched Kono and the guy tumble into an empty booth. They started making out heavily.

Chin rolled his eyes and shook his head at the spectacle. “No, not yet.” His expression perked up as he saw another guy approach their table. “Looks like we’re about to make a new friend, though.”

Cath turned to where Chin was looking and saw the guy approaching. He was pretty cute, Cath had to admit. He was a tad young, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She smiled coyly as he locked his gaze with hers.

“Hi, I’m Cody,” he greeted with a boyish smile. “Mind if I join you?”

“Why, not at all, Cody,” Cath replied slickly. “Although, how can you know that I’m not already with this guy?” She motioned to Chin as she scooted over to make room.

“Because you’re inviting me to sit next to you,” he said smoothly as he slid into the booth next to Cath. He flicked his gaze from her eyes to her lips with a smirk. 

“Sharp, this one,” Cath teased, smirking back shamelessly.

“Care for a drink?” Cody asked her, leaning in a little closer.

“Nah, let’s just dance,” she purred. She drank the remnants of her cocktail and looked over at Chin. “No regrets here, okay?” she said, giving him a wink as she got up out of the booth. She grabbed Cody’s hand and led them to the dance floor.

Part of her felt silly dancing with a man considerably younger than her in the middle of a hot, crowded club. Wasn’t she too old for this? But as she danced with her back to his front, feeling a little tipsy, she also felt freer than she had in a long time. She caught a glimpse of Kono making out in the booth and wondered if she felt the same.

 

Cath woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar place. Knitting her eyebrows together in confusion, she turned her head and saw a head of dark hair. Kono was curled up on the other side of the bed, her back facing Cath.

Cath gingerly tried to get up out of the bed, but Kono stirred and turned over.

“Hey,” Kono said, giving Cath a sleepy smile. “Sorry, I gave up on the couch. I missed my bed.”

“No problem. I’m the one who stole your bed in the first place.” Cath said back groggily, rubbing her eyes. “I haven’t drank that much in awhile.”

“Ah, come on, you didn’t even drink that much.” Kono shifted and blew a piece of hair out of her face. 

“Goes to show what a well-behaved life I usually lead,” Cath replied. “Is that your bathroom over there?”

“Yeah,” Kono answered, eyes closed. “But hey, I think you liked it.” She grinned slowly, eyes still shut.

Cath smiled fondly at her and then got up out of the bed. “Yeah, I don’t think Chin did, though,” she said, laughing huskily. 

“Best cousin ever,” Kono sing-songed as Cath walked to the bathroom door, making Cath smile to herself even more.

When she came out of the bathroom, Kono was sitting upright on the edge of the bed, still looking sleepy. “Got you a glass of water and some ibuprofen on the nightstand. Here’s some pajamas too, if you want to change out of your clothes.” She handed a wad of clothing to Cath.

Cath gently took the clothing from Kono. “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“No problem,” Kono said casually as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Cath looked over her shoulder as Kono walked away, noticing how long Kono’s legs looked in her sleep shorts.

She shook her head and walked to the nightstand. After taking the ibuprofen and finishing off the water, she stripped off her clothes from the night before until she was down to her bra and panties. Kono had given her a tank top and a tiny pair of sleep shorts to wear. They would probably be a little tight, but they would still fit. 

Cath slipped into the pajamas. She wanted to take off her bra, finding it uncomfortable after wearing it for so long. After a few moments’ consideration, she decided that Kono wasn’t the type of girl to care at all, and took it off.

Not long after Cath crawled back into the bed, Kono came back out and slipped under the sheets next to her, facing Cath’s back.

“It’s around 8:00 now. We can get up in a few hours and maybe get brunch?” Kono asked Cath.

“Sounds great,” Cath answered drowsily, and fell back asleep.

 

They were sitting on the mostly empty beach under the early morning sun, still wet from the ocean and with their surfboards propped up in the sand behind them. 

“Hey,” Kono broke the silence, turning to look at Cath. “You seeing anyone lately?”

Cath shook her head slowly, still looking out. “Nope. You seeing anyone?”

“Nah.” Kono looked back out to the horizon, face bathed in the pale yellow glow of dawn. 

“How are you, anyway?” Cath asked gently, turning to look at Kono.

“I’m alright.” Kono took in a deep breath and let it out loudly. “Most of the time I’m alright.” 

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Cath replied. “I know my life is fine, but there are times I just can’t ignore that I’m hurt. It surprises me, really.”

“Yeah. I just still can’t believe how much I trusted him,” Kono said, still looking out at the ocean.

Cath hid her surprise. Kono rarely ever talked about Adam. “You live and learn,” she offered. 

“Yeah,” Kono answered. “It’s just so strange. I see myself as strong, and yet I let myself fall into that so willingly. I think I stayed with him for so long after…you know, because I was trying to convince myself that if I really was strong, then what happened shouldn’t bother me.”

Cath nodded for a few moments as she thought. “We tell ourselves that a lot of things don’t bother us when we’re in the moment. Sometimes it’s not until later that we see it for what it really was,” she finally said. 

Kono looked at Cath’s wistful gaze out at the ocean and gave her a slight smile. “You live and learn,” she murmured. She gently took Cath’s hand and squeezed it. Cath looked down at their hands with a soft smile of her own and didn’t let go.

 

Kono knocked a solid three times on the door of their suspect’s apartment. Cath cocked her ear towards the door, listening for any movement inside. 

Loud footsteps could be heard marching up to the door before it was swung open haphazardly. “Spice, for _fuck’s_ sake – ” 

Cath met the disheveled man’s shocked expression with raised eyebrows. “Hi there. 5-0. We’re asking for a few minutes of your time to – ”

The man bolted, shoving both Kono and Cath out of the way as he burst from the apartment. 

“Hey!” Kono yelled after the man, gripping a nearby metal column. She righted herself and tore off after the suspect. Cath scrambled to get up off the ground and used her anger at getting knocked on her ass to catch up to Kono.

“ _Shit,_ ” Cath hissed through clenched teeth as the suspect fled into the nearby jungle. “How often does this happen?” Cath asked breathlessly. 

“Too often. You go right, we’ll cut him off!” Kono barked out, and launched herself right into the dense foliage. 

Cath banked hard to the right and entered the jungle about 15 yards down. She tumbled as fast as she could through the undergrowth, searching wildly for Kono and the suspect through the trees.

There, there he was. He was up in the low branches of a sprawling tree, looking down and around frantically. The crashing noises must be Kono. 

And there she was, barreling through the jungle. She tripped and fell hard on the ground. Had the suspect been armed?

When Cath saw the suspect raise a handgun and point it at Kono, she remembered the guy’s shirt flaring up as he had ran away from them. The same gun had been tucked into the waistband of his jeans. 

Cath stopped in her tracks, took the gun out of her holster, aimed at the suspect, and fired. He swayed and fell out of the tree, landing with a thump.

Cath quickly walked over roots and vines to him. Kicking away his gun, she checked his pulse for the sake of certainty, but she saw that she had hit him square in the side of the head. He was already gone.

She ran towards Kono and deftly knelt down at her side. “You okay?” she asked calmly, scanning Kono’s body for trauma. 

Kono, still lying on the ground with her hands braced for her fall, turned her head up towards Cath, wild-eyed and scared. “I thought that shot was him shooting me.”

“Hey,” Cath stroked Kono’s cheek gently, “you’re okay, alright?”

Kono nodded once. “Yeah,” she gasped out. She made to get up, but cried out involuntarily and stumbled back down. “I think I twisted my ankle,” she hissed out through gritted teeth, fists clenched. 

Cath jolted when Kono hit the earth. “Here, here, let’s roll you over,” she said soothingly, and gently helped Kono roll over onto her back. 

“Don’t move from there, I’ll call EMS and have them get you out of here,” Cath warned as she stood up and walked away a few paces to make the call. Kono nodded in answer and then flung an arm over her forehead, eyes screwed shut and panting hard.

“Good. See you soon,” Cath answered curtly, and hung up her phone. She turned and knelt down beside Kono again.

“You gonna call the boys?” Kono asked. She slipped her arm from her forehead to fall onto the ground above her head to give Cath her full attention.

“Just did,” Cath answered. “Everyone’s on their way.”

“Good,” Kono replied wearily. “My god, that escalated quickly.”

“Yeah,” Cath said, glancing back over at the suspect’s body several feet away. “I hope it was worth it for him. I don’t like doing that.” She wiped her forehead with a hand, eyes cast down.

“Hey,” Kono pleaded, grabbing one of Cath’s hands. “You did the right thing.”

“Yeah,” Cath answered, giving Kono a small, tired smile.

 

Cath was on the couch with her legs curled up under her, angled towards Kono. Kono was slouched upright on the couch, cast-bound foot propped up on a pillow on the floor. 

“What a day,” Kono said ruefully, and laughed. “I can’t believe I made such a dumb mistake, and I can’t even blame it on being a rookie anymore.”

“Well, most suspects don’t climb up into trees like cats,” Cath teased. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, everything turned out alright.”

Kono let her head drop back onto the back of the couch as she let out a throaty laugh. “Everything turned out alright! I busted my ankle. Now I’m out for weeks.”

“Just from the field. I’ll be sure to pick you up lunch while the rest of us are out.” Cath had her chin in her hand, smiling fondly at Kono. 

Kono’s eyes twinkled as she grinned. “You know the boys will just ask me to pick up lunch for them since I’ll be less busy, crutches be damned.”

“They wouldn’t!” Cath declared in fake shock.

“Oh, they would,” Kono answered back in a tired giggle. “But the joke’s on them, because I can’t drive.”

After their giggling died down, Kono’s expression turned serious. Cath gave her a concerned look, but didn’t dare say anything when Kono looked at her again, biting her lip. 

“Hey, but really, quick draw,” Kono said softly. She looked at Cath’s hand holding up her chin and reached out to clasp the wrist in her own hand. “Thanks for saving me.” 

Kono tugged gently on Cath’s wrist. Cath’s heart started pounding, but she followed until she was straddling Kono’s lap. 

Cath watched Kono look at her lips and then back up into her eyes. She gently cupped Cath’s cheek and leaned in to kiss her. 

The kiss was light and tentative. Cath was a little shocked at what was happening, but she pull away. As she felt Kono hesitate and start to pull away, she followed her mouth and returned the kiss. 

Continuing to kiss her, Cath tentatively moved a hand to slowly stroke up and down one of Kono’s arms. When Kono let out a shuddering breath and ran her hands up and down Cath’s back and sides in return, Cath ran a hand through Kono’s hair and angled her head to deepen the kiss. 

Cath pulled back suddenly. “Hey, wait, your ankle. Is this okay?” 

Kono chuckled against Cath’s lips. “More than okay.” She started kissing Cath again, her lips moving slowly and sensually.

Cath shut her eyes and met her with equally languid kisses. Her slow, restrained movements belied the heat growing rapidly within her, narrowing down her world to the feel of Kono’s soft skin and even softer lips.

Kono slowed down until she paused, hovering just over Cath’s mouth. Then she gently licked at Cath’s slightly parted lips, and then licked more insistently into her mouth. When Kono’s tongue first stroked gently over her own, the pleasure shot directly as a liquid shock to her clit.

Cath let out a heavy breath and delved into Kono’s mouth, the pretense of restraint gone. One hand cradled the back of Kono’s head while she moved the other to cup one of Kono’s breasts. She stroked her thumb over layers of fabric, eliciting a soft sound from Kono.

Kono redirected her roaming hands to quickly unbutton Cath’s thin blouse until it hung open and reached up to cup one of Cath’s breasts. When Kono turned her hand sideways to slip under the fabric of her bra and gently stroked her nipple, Cath let out a soft moan into Kono’s mouth. 

Quickly becoming drunk on pleasure, she slid her hand away from Kono’s breast and over Kono’s good leg, inviting her to wrap it around her waist. Kono bucked up into Cath as she moved her hand to completely cup Cath’s breast, breathing hard into her mouth. 

When Kono used her free hand to try undoing the button of Cath’s pants, Cath froze.

“This isn’t a good idea,” Cath said as clearly as she could manage against Kono’s mouth, gently pushing away Kono’s hands with one of her own. Then she abruptly backed up and off Kono’s lap. Kono stared up at her looking bewildered, swollen lips slightly agape. 

“I’m sorry,” Kono stuttered. “That was too fast. I didn’t mean to push you – ”

“It’s fine,” Cath said, cutting her off. “I’m sorry. I just don’t think this is a good idea.”

Kono bit her lip, looking apologetic and anxious. She looked over at her crutches and hastily leaned over to grab them.

Cath noticed and balked. “Don’t worry, I’ll just leave. I’ll let myself out.” She walked over to the door nearby, feeling stiff and awkward. She hastily bent down and picked up her boots. 

“Your purse?” Kono offered questioningly. Cath looked over to the coffee table and walked over quickly to grab it. She moved back to the door and didn’t look at Kono again until she had her hand on the doorknob. She looked confused and on the verge of tears.

“Sorry,” Cath said, then ducked her head and left.

It wasn’t until she was in her car putting on her boots with shaking hands that she remembered her blouse was unbuttoned. 

 

“Hey,” Kono said in greeting, her voice sounding timid over the phone. Cath bit her lip and steeled herself.

“Hey,” Cath replied, trying to keep her breathing steady. “Hey, so about last night. I’m really sorry.”

“No, no,” Kono rushed out. “What you did was perfectly acceptable. I was moving too fast.”

“Hey, don’t say that,” Cath gently scolded. “I was there too. It’s not like I didn’t want it – ”

“Can we still be friends?” Kono said, cutting her off. 

Caught off-guard, Cath took a beat to reply. “Yes, of course. That’s not even a question that needs to be asked. 

“Okay, well, that’s good. I want to be friends too.” Kono said with forced casualness. 

Cath furrowed her eyebrows, but replied with equal casualness. “Good, glad we’re in agreement on that.”

“So we’re okay?” Kono asked tentatively.

“Yeah.” Cath took in a deep breath. “We’re okay.”

 

She didn’t really know how she let herself get that carried away. Didn’t she learn anything from before? Don’t get involved with co-workers. Have more control over yourself. 

But, to give herself and Kono credit, ever since that night, they did exert a lot more control over themselves. It was easier at work, where they were distracted by the job and had an audience to play for. Spending time alone was a little harder, though. Since Kono’s ankle was still busted, that limited the things they could do together that didn’t involve sitting near each other for extended periods of time. And sitting near each other for extended periods of time made Cath want to reach out and touch again. 

 

Cath walked into the bullpen carrying two take-out bags and approached Kono working at the touch screen table.

“Hey, got your favorite number seven,” she announced as she stopped at Kono’s side. 

Kono straightened up and gave Cath a bright smile. “Thanks! Here, let me take that to the desk, I’ve gotta finish this up here before I can chow down.” Kono made to grab the bag from Cath, but Cath pulled it away.

“No m’am, I have two functioning legs where you only have one. I’ll drop it off for you, I’m heading there anyway,” Cath offered.

“I hate your argument, but fine. See you there soon,” Kono teased and then flashed a bright smile. Cath returned it as she turned to walk towards their office.

She put their bags of food and drink caddy down on their shared desk and then went around the desk to sit down. When she looked up, she found Doris leaning against the doorframe.

“Doris!” Cath exclaimed. She winced at her own surprise. “Hi. What are you doing here?”

“I was invited by Chin to come eat lunch with the team. How could I say no to that?” She said casually. Then she pushed off the doorframe and sat in the chair across the desk from Cath’s. 

Cath nodded anxiously. “So…how are you?”

Doris gave her a knowing smile. “Pretty good. Haven’t been able to catch up with you in a long time, though. I haven’t seen you around at all lately.”

Cath reached for one of the cups in the drink caddy. Doris unwrapped a straw and handed it to her simultaneously. Cath flashed her eyebrows up at her once in acknowledgement and looked down to punch the straw through the drink lid. “Yeah…that’s because Steve and I broke up. That’s why I haven’t been over in a long time.” Cath took a sip and looked at Doris pointedly. 

“Don’t worry, I know _that,_ ” Doris said with a chuckle. “I just ate lunch with those clowns over there,” she said as she signaled with her head towards Steve’s office. Steve and Danny were having an intense conversation, Danny’s hand laid on Steve’s chest. “That was almost funny. Detective Williams could barely look me in the eye. That’s probably because I caught him drinking milk straight out of the carton in nothing but his boxers this morning.”

Cath coughed on her drink. “You do realize you just called your son a clown, right?” It seemed the safest response to make.

“You know, he’s a real rat bastard, having you join the team and then picking him over you. You’re a damn catch, Lieutenant Rollins, but apparently he’s an idiot about these things,” Doris remarked.

Cath opened her mouth and then closed it. “Again, you do realize you’re talking about your son?”

“Yeah, well, my son or not, I’m just calling a spade a spade. When I confronted him about it, do you know what he had the audacity to say to me?” She leaned forwards in her chair towards Cath. “He said, ‘Mom, I knew what I wanted and I was done pretending I couldn’t have it.’” She leaned back and laughed sarcastically, shaking her head. “What melodrama, seriously.” 

Cath smiled nervously. “Yeah.”

Doris waved a hand dismissively. “I shouldn’t bring up such matters with you, though. Let’s talk about something else. Did you buy lunch special for you and Officer Kalakaua? The rest of us had puka dogs,” she asked nonchalantly. 

Cath looked at her suspiciously. “Yeah. Kono wanted sushi, so I picked up our lunches from a place she likes. What about it?”

“Hmm,” Doris conceded, nodding. “That’s sweet.” She paused to look over her shoulder at Kono and Chin at the touch table. Kono noticed and waved at them, smiling. Chin glanced at Kono, then smirked at Cath. 

Doris turned to look back at Cath. “You know, if Steve’s getting what he wants, then you have more than permission to get what you want too.” 

“What?” Cath asked.

Doris leaned in again, her eyes narrowed. “Think about it.” She stood up to leave. “Nice to finally see you again, Catherine.”

“You too, m’am,” Cath responded to Doris’ retreating back. Then she took a big breath and reached to grab her food.

 

She was there because of Chin. _“Cath, Kono is wondering why you two don’t hang out as much anymore. She’s been a little lonely lately, especially since she can’t get out as much with the bum ankle. You should go hang out with her tonight, if you’re free.”_

But really, she was there because of Kono. As they watched a movie together on Kono’s couch, she couldn’t help but notice Kono’s scent, a mixture of her and the sporty perfume that she wore on the weekends. 

Cath turned her head, resting on the back of the couch, towards Kono. “Hey, you seeing anyone?”

Kono, her head also resting on the back of the couch, turned to look at Cath. She gave a small smirk, making Cath’s heart skip. “Nope. Are you?”

Cath looked down. “No.” When she looked back up, she noticed that Kono was looking at her lips again.

Cath could feel her entire face warm up, feeling both exhilarated and nervous, as she looked at Kono’s lips. “Good.” Then she leaned in and kissed her.

This time, they were not tentative in the slightest. Kono grabbed Cath’s face as she swung over to straddle Cath’s lap, licking into her mouth fervently.

“Mmph!” Kono broke the kiss and looked down at Cath in confusion. “Your ankle, is this okay?” Cath asked breathlessly.

Kono smiled against Cath’s mouth. “Of course. You’re funny.” Then she dove back in.

Eventually Kono had Cath lying down on the couch and was stretched out over her. She made to pull down the top of Cath’s strapless dress, but paused and looked up into Cath’s face. “Hey, this okay?”

Cath smiled, then threw back her head and let out a laugh. “Yes. More than okay. Please. I’m so sorry I ever said no to this.”

Kono kissed her collarbone. “Don’t worry about it.” Then she pulled down the dress to Cath’s waist, exposing her breasts. 

“Oh,” Kono remarked in surprise, then grinned. “There’s less to ask permission to take off than I had thought.” 

Cath laughed throatily. “Maybe I was trying to keep things easy-access.” She gasped and gripped a hand in Kono’s hair as Kono laved one of her nipples.

Kono looked up, fondling Cath’s other breast with a hand. “I’d say.” She looked down between their bodies. Cath’s dress had ridden up so that the hem was bunched up around the crease of her hips, exposing her lacy panties. 

Kono ran her free hand down Cath’s body and then rested it on her abdomen. “Not that I’m complaining,” she said at the view and gave Cath a coy smile. 

“Me neither,” Cath replied breathily. Kono looked down at Cath’s body again, then moved her hand resting on Cath’s abdomen down to run her thumb over Cath’s slit. Cath let out an involuntary little moan.

“Wow,” Kono whispered, biting her lip. She moved down Cath’s body until she was nestled between her legs. Hands wrapped around Cath’s sides, she leaned in and licked up the edge of the crotch of her panties. “So, is this okay?”

“Yes,” Cath replied, trying to keep her breathing steady.

Kono pulled aside the crotch of her panties. As she licked into her, Cath decided, yes, this was a very good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Meddling Chin and Doris might be my new favorite fandom thing.


End file.
